Bane of My Blood
by DragonRider17
Summary: It all started with an old book found in Danny's locker, next thing you know, he's in the middle of a war, trying to prevent an ancient evil from returning, his parents have kept a secret from him that could change everything, and Vlad Masters is actually trying to help? The world must be in serious trouble. (Slight AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: It all started with a book found in Danny's locker, next thing you know, he's in the middle of a war, trying to prevent an ancient evil from returning, his parents have kept secret from him that could change everything, and Vlad Masters is actually trying to help? The world must be in serious trouble.**

 **Author's Note: I had this idea for a while and of course had to write it. (Which probably wasn't the best idea because I have way too much homework.) Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of my new fanfic!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, besides ant original characters mentioned in the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1 – New Perspective

"Don't let her escape!"

"Destroy her if you must, but don't destroy the Book!"

I heard shouting from all around me. I held this strange and ominous book onto dear life, as it was trying to lead me to its destination. I tried to close my eyes, hoping what I was doing for the right thing. I was scared for another war to begin. I was scared of the darkness that wanted to swallow the Ghost Zone and the world of the living. I was scared for my own afterlife.

Enemy ghosts were trying to surround me, but the Book carried me faster than I could ever dream of. Everything around me seemed to stir into a blur and tears rolled down my face. I stole something precious, something that could determine everything and I knew that this was my duty to deliver it to its rightful place. This was my fate.

Eventually, the book pulled me out of the ghost zone and I arrived in a strange lab in the world of the living. I opened my eyes and noticed all the expensive equipment and the sheer size that caused me to be impressed. I started floating around, curious of why the book had stopped.

"What are you doing in my lab?"

I turned around to see another ghost. He had sharp, black pointed hair and blue skin that looked as cool as ice. His red eyes staring angrily into mine and his white cape hanging smoothly over his back.

I held onto the book even tighter. I could sense his darken heart without knowing who he was.

He looked from my eyes onto the book and grinned, "I'm guessing that has some value to it? May I see it?"

The book suddenly glowed and began to shake, almost as if it was trying to talk.

I slowly began backing away until I heard more voices coming from the portal, "She went in there! Let's go! We can't lose that Book!"

I immediately took off, and phased through the floors until I ended up floating above the gigantic house. The morning sun was peaking over the horizon, coloring the sky in a mix of blues and pinks. The branches on the trees blew quietly in the wind and the birds began singing, oblivious to their surroundings. Before I could relax, the book acted up again and pulled me across the morning sky and through a small town called Amity Park.

I slowly looked behind and noticed that group of ghosts were still chasing after me.

"You owe me for this one book…" I mumbled quietly.

Before I knew it, the book started heading towards what looked like a high school. It began to glow with excitement and began twisting through the air, ready to enter the structure. I closed my eyes again, turned invisible and let the book take me to where it wanted to go.

Finally the book stopped and I was hovering over a high school student and his locker. His pointed black hair and is sharp blue eyes, hung over in a tired manner as he tried to unlock his locker. I looked at him and eventually recognized that he was the halfa that had been spoken about throughout the Ghost Zone. The one that defeated the Ghost King and saved both our worlds.

I looked down and noticed the book continued to glow rapidly and I knew what it wanted. I slowly phased the book into his locker before the other ghost came.

Suddenly, the ghost boy's hung his mouth open and an icy cold wisp escaped his lips. He quickly spun around, looking around in what looked like a battle stance.

I tried to float away without him noticing, but was suddenly ambushed when the trio of ghosts appeared and slammed me against the cold, high school floor.

Children began screaming and they all bolted from the scene. Sweat rolled down my face as I was pinned by the alpha of the group. His sharp pointed teeth grinned at me and his claw like fingers dung into my shoulders. His smile soon faded when he noticed I was empty handed.

"Where is the book!?"

His hand began to glow with ectoplasmic power, preparing to attack.

This was it.

"Hey dumb and ugly! This is a school not a battle ground!" It a matter of seconds, my attacker was blasted by someone else's ghost ray.

Danny Phantom stood next to me wearing a black jumpsuit with white, silver hair and neon green eyes. His hands were glowing green and his power was almost intimidating to stand near.

He eventually turned to me and helped me to my feet, "Are you ok?"

"Yes…thank you."

"Soldiers! Attack!"

I quickly hid behind Phantom. I was never really good at fighting.

Phantom launched himself off the ground and flew at incredible speeds. With it, he dove his fist into one of the soldiers' face. The force of impact sent the corrupt ghost flying through the building onto the court yard. The other soldier tried to sneak around and surprised Phantom from behind. He failed, and was blasted with am ice incursion, which froze him solid.

The young hybrid used his thermos device and captured the two wounded ghost. The leader of the group was the last one standing, sweat covered face of pure fear.

"Stand down ghost boy. I don't want to fight you. I only want the girl."

"Should've said that instead of unleashing your goons at us." Phantom commented.

The ghost boy began charging another one of his ectoplasmic attacks. The alpha charged as fast as he could with his spectral claws, ready to attack. By the time the intrusive ghost was a foot in front of the halfa, Phantom attacked, sending the ghost soaring across the school ground.

Phantom floated over and with ease, captured the ghost. He then sighed and looked at me, "Why were these jerks after you? Who are you?"

I wrapped my arms around myself, taking in a moment of silence, "My name is Funrahiik and I was trying to prevent a war from starting again…"

"A war? What war? How can I help?"

I smiled, "Your blood will guide you through victory…"

Phantom rubbed his forehead in annoyance, "You're not really answering my questions. And my blood? You have to be clearer."

Eventually, I vanished from the scene. Leaving no trace behind. I didn't want to leave the young hybrid, but this was a quest he would have to take. For now, my mission was complete.

* * *

 _When darkness ruled the ancient world, the realm of the living and the dead believed peace was nonexistent. Only a fairy tale that they would tell each other to keep hope alive. The realms were constantly in war, flooded by the blood of the fallen and smoke that filled every corner. Cities crumbled and the balance between the two worlds were falling apart. However, three mysterious, dragon like beings appeared from out of nowhere and with their combined powers, ended the chaos. Humans believed the creatures to be gods because of their powerful ectoplasmic powers and the ghosts themselves looked to them as kings of peace._

 _Eventually, the three beings split apart and decided to watch over the realms, so darkness would never stand tall again._ _ **Odnehviir**_ _, the Dragon of Ice, watched over the realm of the living. She carried no wings, but did give a wolf like appearance with horns made of ice and armor made from the strongest of metals. Her back was covered in icicles to protect herself from foes and a thick white coat to protect her from her ice abilities. The humans believed that seeing her presence would mean good luck to those who struggled in the winter weather._ _ **Nahagliiv**_ _, the Dragon of Fire, watched over the realm of the dead. His body long serpent like body carried six legs with wings that spawned from fire. Long spikes stretched along his spine and his head was covered with multiple horns. The spirits of the dead claimed that he was the rightful king to their world. Though he was rarely seen by humans, he was believed to take a similar appearance to a Chinese Imperial Dragon. Finally there was_ _ **Sahloknir**_ _, the Dragon of Balance, whom watched over the passage between the two worlds. It was believed that he would guide lost spirits from the realm of the dead to the afterlife and would even watch over Odnehviir and Nahagliiv. His appearance, written by the Ancients, described him as a wyvern like dragon whose four wings were made of pure, white ectoplasmic powers giving almost a shredded, cloth like appearance. Green ectoplasmic veins circled around his body, his head carried two horns as sharp as a newly sharpened blades, and white hair that blew in the ominous winds of the realm of the dead._

 _For thousands of years, they fought against any evil the spawned and the worlds were finally at peace. However…_

"Danny? Are you actually studying?"

Daniel Fenton shot up from the book he was reading and gave a quick glance at his African American friend who carried a smile that stretched from ear to ear. He simply rolled his eyes and closed the book, setting it on the table where they were gathered.

"Actually, _Tuck,_ I found this book sitting in my locker."

"In your locker? Who put it there?"

"Probably that ghost I rescued…"

"You rescued a ghost? From who? What did I miss?"

"Long story…well not really. Just weird."

Tucker looked at the ancient book and noticed a strange dragon crescent glowing in the center of the cover. The book looked as if it was about to fall apart and the pages looked as if they were burnt. He slowly backed away, wanting no interest in whatever Danny was reading. He sat back down at his usual spot at their lunch table and continued eating his tasteless cafeteria food.

"Sounds kind of ominous, but hey that's your life. I'm sadly not shocked by this sort of thing anymore."

"What's ominous?" Danny turned around to see Sam walking over, with her veggie filled lunch box and her spider book bag that swung over her shoulder.

"This book I found. Though if it isn't in a PDF format, Tucker has no interest in it and has classified it as ominous."

"Not twrue!" Tucker yelled with his mouth full of food.

"Seriously Tuck? Do we have to go over table manners again?" Sam asked annoyingly. Tucker groaned and continued shoveling food into his mouth, not wanting to be criticize by Sam for the millionth time.

Sam rolled her lavender colored eyes until they laid eyes on Danny's book. She reached over and picked it up, examining the leather bound book, "So where did you find this? It looks like it has been passed around for centuries."

"I found it just hanging out in my locker. There was this ghost I helped, and she was saying she was trying to prevent a war and…I don't know. This is so confusing!" Danny's head immediately fell onto the table from the sear exhaustion of ghost fighting the night before. He was out almost all night dealing with Skulker, Ember, and a few other ghosts. By the time he got home and tried cramming his homework, it was already 3 in the morning.

"That's usually the case, isn't it? Some crazy save the world thing again." Sam sarcastically asked. She eventually opened the book and flipped through the pages, exploring the intramural of the pages. However, something was off about the book. It was written in some ancient language she had never see before and pages glowed with a green hues that made her feel uncomfortable. "Well, whatever is written in here looks like it was written a long time ago. I've never seen this language before. Maybe it was a language ghosts use to write in."

"Are you sure Sam? I was just reading it fine a few minutes ago…well besides some weird names that were difficult to pronounce," Danny grabbed the book and flipped through the texts and images that he had just read, "See? It says ' _When darkness ruled the ancient world…_ "

"Let me see!" Tucker reached over as Danny handed him the book, "Dude, this isn't written in English, that's for sure. There isn't even any characters similar to our language!"

Danny was shocked by the discovery and looked again at the pages, trying to prove that there was some English literature written in the pages. He was able to understand it to an extent, but why couldn't his friends read it? Was he going crazy from lack of sleep? He quickly closed the book and pushed it toward the center of the table.

"Maybe because you're a half ghost? Maybe it's a language ghost naturally know?" Sam questioned.

"Possibly, but it's still a little creepy." Danny mumbled.

The lunch bell's ring finally echoed through the cafeteria, and the students began leaving for class. Danny quickly grabbed the ancient book and stuffed it into his book bag and followed the rest of his friends out.

"So, what are you going to do with that old book?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know…maybe I should go to Frostbite or even Clockwork, see if they know anything about it. Or at least ask if they know a place for me to get rid of it…it kind of creeps me out."

"Creeps you out? Is it because you can read an unknown language? Personally, I think that's pretty cool!" Sam exclaimed, trying to make the young hybrid feel better.

"That is kind of weird, but no. For some reason I feel drawn to it, like I should continue reading it for some reason…maybe that's why I'm a little weirded out."

While walking through the hallway to class, Danny suddenly froze in place. His heart for some reason began to beat faster and foreign thoughts entered his mind. The other students pushed their way past him, as if he wasn't there. A quiet voice was whispering to him almost as if it was pleading. Danny spun around, looking for a least a ghost, but there was nothing. Not even his ghost sense went off. Rubbing his temple, he hoped he was just hearing things, but the voice continued.

" _gaaf kiir…"_

Danny quickly ran down the hall and entered his English class. He immediately sat down in his desk and tried closing his eyes. He began breathing slowly, trying to slow down his heart beat.

" _gaaf kiir…zu'u praag hi"_

The young halfa tried to ignore it. He was confused, it was like someone was pleading for help through his thoughts.

"Danny?"

Danny quickly did a small leap out of his chair, as he felt someone grab his shoulder. He immediately spun around only to see Sam with a concerned look on her face.

"Danny? Are you alright? You totally blanked out and ran off to class ahead of us."

"Yeah," Tucker said, cutting in, "You look like you've seen a _ghost."_

"Ha ha Tucker." Danny mumbled sarcastically.

"What! I couldn't resist!"

"Never mind him Danny…are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but tonight I need to get rid of this book. I have a bad feeling about carrying this around."

"Did the dark and creepy cover give it away that is was evil?" Tucker asked.

Danny started to feel better with his friends around, but has soon as Mr. Lancer entered the class his head started to hurt again. Sweat began to form on his face and his vision became foggy. He closed his eyes again, trying to focus on the lecture instead.

" _zu'u praag hi…"_

 _Please stop._

" _gaaf kiir…"_

 _This pain…in my head. Please stop._

" _gaaf kiir…"_

Daniel suddenly jumped from his desk and ran right out the door as fast as he could.

"Daniel? Where are you going? Are you alright?" His English teacher asked, but Danny was already half way down the hallway, unable to hear the concern teacher.

"We'll go check on him!" Sam and Tucker announced, as they too way there way out of the classroom.

They chased him down, until they found him running into the locker room. As they entered, Daniel was rinsing his face with water, practically hanging over the sink.

"Danny?" Tucker reached over, and put his hand on his shoulder, trying to support him.

" **Ofaal tir do dii klov**!" Daniel yelled. After the words escaped his lips, his heart beat began to slow back down and he could feel his ice core beginning to cool him down. His vision started to clear and he could see Sam and Tucker's reflection in the mirror as they stood behind him, "…I think…I'm losing my mind."

"You think!?" Sam asked, bewildered.

"If you're so sick, that you're speaking another language…you might want to consider calling home."

"Another lang…? Never mind, I'm not going to ask." Danny reached over and grabbed some paper towel to dry of the mess that splashed all over his face.

He slowly walked out of the locker room and started walking toward the main office to call home. By the time he hung up the phone, he could have sworn that his parents flew the assault vehicle they arrived so fast.

By the time Danny made it home, he laid on his bed in silent. The voice no longer bothered him. He glanced over at his book bag that carried the ancient book and saw the corner of it peeking out, as if watching him. He walked over, pushed the book in and zipped it up, immediately throwing it in his closet.

His bedroom door flew open, only to reveal his mother in her typical blue jumpsuit and a plate full of medicine. She walked over and stuck a thermostat in his mouth and began feeling his forehead.

"You do have a little fever, sweetie. But nothing too severe. Just get some rest, ok?"

Danny nodded and simply rolled into bed. Personally, he hated school, but missing it was no fun either. It just means more for him to catch up on. He was so far behind anyways, he really couldn't afford a sick day. But personally, he would rather be home than at school with a fever, blurting out random words that weren't even English.

His eyes rolled backed over until he was facing the closet. Instinctively, he walked out of bed, opened the closet door, and reached into his book bag and grabbed the ancient text.

He crawled back into bed and opened the book to where he left off.

… _However, their peace could not stay eternal. Darkness always finds a way to break from its seal. Eventually, Nahagliiv, became consumed by what he was trying to protect his realm from. He enjoyed the taste of the darkness and began to spread it across the realm of the dead. The legend states, that somehow, Nahagliiv made his way past Sahloknir and made his way into the realm of the living, where he slayed Odnehviir, believing he should be the only one standing to rule all. (No one is quite sure how he slayed Odnehviir, since her power was equal to his.) Sahloknir discovered the death of his fallen friend and went after Nahagliiv. The Dragon of Fire also went after Sahloknir to kill him once and for all. Their legendary battle turned the realms in a terrible battle ground, and many lives were lost. Eventually, Sahloknir imprisoned Nahagliiv in another dimension, so peace could finally be restored. However, the Observants voted against Sahloknir's presence, and believed he too should be sealed away. His power was a threat, and they feared he too would be consumed by darkness. Sahloknir, though against the imprisonment, followed through, and was sealed away in the far corners of the realm of the dead._

 _With the three dragons gone, the realms continued on their own paths, eventually separating even further apart until there was little to no contact. Darkness roamed, but so did light. Neither one could diminish the other like it had in the past._

 _Sometime later, a ghost by the name Pariah…_

"What are you reading Danny?"

His state of trance was depleted, when he saw his older sister, Jazz standing over him with a glass of water in her hands.

"Oh…uh…just an old book." Danny quickly closed it and stuffed it under his pillow.

"Ah huh…so, I got you a glass of water. Mom and dad said you called home sick. So, I got you some water. They say you should drink lots of water when you're sick and to avoid s _trenuous_ activities."

"Uh…thanks Jazz."

She smiled after handing the glass to the sickened teen, "No problem little bro."

By the time she walked out, Sam and Tucker came storming in as fast as they could.

"Brought you your missed work." Tucker said with an evil grin after dropping it at the foot of Danny's bead.

"Jeez, thanks." Danny picked up the work sheets and began flipping through them.

"So, speaking anymore crazy languages?" Tucker asked.

"No…thankfully."

"I fear all this may be connected to that book you found." Sam feared.

"I think so too. But, I feel there is a reason I have it. And if it is a key to prevent some war, it has to be important. Also, those goons that were chasing after Funrahiik must have been after this."

"Funra-what?"

"Funrahiik, the ghost I rescued."

"Oh, I knew that." Tucker quickly stated before hopping onto his PDA.

"Danny!" The door flew open to reveal, his dad in his orange jumpsuit and a grin from ear to ear, "Hopefully you're feeling better! Vladdy has stopped by to visit!"

Sam and Tucker both looked at Danny as he slowly hid under his blankets in defeat.

* * *

 **The voice in Danny's head was saying, "Ghost child, I need you." And he exclaimed, "Get out of my head!"**

 **The language is based on the Thu'um of the Dovah from the Elder Scroll series.**

 **This was a good length for a first chapter, well in my opinion. Please leave a review on what you guys think and I'll update as soon as I can!**

 **~ DragonRider17**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait everyone! Just finished my midterms and a lot of homework! I'm actually really excited to post this chapter, I always enjoy writing and hearing your responses. I appreciate the reviews you guys are leaving and don't worry, this is a story I will love to continue. Anyway, on to the new chapter of Bane of my Blood!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't anything besides any original characters mentioned in the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2 – There is always a Price

The green twisted realm was unsettling. Her mission, though completed, still left an ominous and horrendous feeling that loomed over the world of the dead. The others that roamed the land were no longer in sight, fleeing from the dark horizon that was soon approaching. Though a ghost, she felt sickly, filled to the brim with anxiety. She flew, twisting and turning through the realm, trying to reach her destination. Fear was still watching her, close by like a shadow.

She tried to fly faster, trying to forget the worries. Clockwork chose her do this task, so all should be well shouldn't it? The being of time itself would reassure her worries, right? Again, her anxiety became fuel for her speed. She couldn't help but move faster and faster from the jolt of energy. Eventually, she saw Clockwork's dwelling and couldn't help, but smile.

She reached her hand out early, ready to reach the door.

"Where do you think you're going _Funrahiik_?" A voice said, almost hissing.

She spun around and saw a small group of corrupted shades, armed with Viking like armor and weapons. There aura was literally engulfed in a black mist and all that stood in their place were skeletons with glowing red eyes.

Funrahiik tried to flee, but was quickly grabbed and chained down by the shades. She looked in disgust as she was pinned. Shades were worse than any ghost in the realm. They gave there afterlives away, just for power.

"What…what do you want? The book? Well, it is gone! Out of your reach!"

They began to laugh, as there jaw bones chattered, "Let's just say our boss wants a few words from you. You know? To ease his mind from all the trouble you caused…"

"And don't worry," another shade replied, "We'll find the Book and the Phantom kid before you know it."

Again, she tried to escape, but at this point, it was useless. Complete shock overfilled her mind and she was left almost in a paralyzed state. They lifted her up from the ground where she was pinned and dragged her away into the dark corners of the ghost zone.

"Am I really unable to do anything?" Clockwork stood inside his dwelling observing the incident from his screens, that displayed all around him, monitoring all the different events in time.

"You have already altered this timeline enough! She was destined for one thing! It is completed now, and for that she is of no use." Shouted one of the observant.

"You always put others at such low proportions." Clockwork mumbled in anger.

"To your emotional ties, we understand how he feel. But it will be her sacrifice that saves us all. If she did not deliver the Book to the ghost child, both our worlds would cease to exist by now."

"Yes, I know," Clockwork slowly shifted his appearance into a young child and vanished from the conference that was displayed on his screens, "I always know."

* * *

"Sorry for all the surprised visits, but I just _love_ to stop by and visit my acquaintances from time to time." Vlad reached over for his glass of tea and took a small sip, sitting comfortably in the home of the Fenton's.

"No problem V-Man! You're always welcomed in this home!" Jack said, oblivious to the current relationship. Vlad rolled his eyes, ignoring his old college friend. His hatred for Jack never seemed to fade, even with time. The buffoon had everything that he had ever wanted. Even with all his money and power, he still had nothing.

"Yes…of course," Maddie mumbled in disagreement, "I'll be right back."

"Where are you off too?" Vlad asked, not wanting to be left with Jack.

She turned around before walking up the stairs, "I'm just bringing some Advil to Danny. My poor baby came home early with a fever."

"Really?" Vlad asked with a mysterious smirk.

"Yeah. He got up this morning like he didn't get a wink of sleep and then his teacher called saying he ran out of the class in a panic…"

"Worried are we?"

"I always am." She slowly turned around, almost as if she was carrying a guilt, ashamed of others to see.

"Don't worry about Danny! He'll be fine! Probably just caught a small bug from school!" Jack exclaimed, trying to cut the tension in the room.

"Let me at least help." Vlad offered.

"Oh, that's ok." Maddie said trying to be polite.

"I insist. I came in unannounced. It's the least I can do."

Maddie finally agreed and handed the containment of medicine to Vlad and pointed to where Danny's room was, "I'll start on dinner than. Hopefully Danny will join us."

The millionaire nodded and began walking up the stairs. Danny's room was a little hard to miss. His door was covered with stars, of course showing his love for space. A large sign hung saying "Danny's Bedroom" and was also decorated with planetary images.

He went and knocked on the door.

"Jazz! For the hundredth time, I'm fine!" Vlad couldn't help, but smile at the boy's aberration.

Slowly he saw the door open to reveal his gothic girlfriend at the door. She looked at Vlad and without hesitating, closed the door.

"Danny, um..."

Danny read Sam's face and rolled over, making sure the book was hidden, and slowly hiding back under his sheets, "Vlad, I'm not in the mood for a fight. Bug me some other time."

"I figured, my dear boy. I just came to drop off your mother's medicine," Danny peeked out from under his blanket, "Now are you going to take it? Or play turtle the whole time I'm here?"

"Uh, we can give it to him. Being his archenemy and all, it's probably best that we take it from here." Tucker commented, uncomfortably angry.

Vlad shrugged his shoulders as the venom in Daniel's friend was completely ignored. He slowly began to walk out of the room.

"Wait…" Danny slowly sat up and stared into Vlad's skeptical eyes, "Why did you come up here?"

"To drop off the medicine. You know Daniel, you're not helping my perspective of your intelligence."

Danny let out a low groan and his eyes slowly gave off a green hue, "Knowing how much of a crazed fruit loop you are, I know there is something you want."

"Why would you think that Daniel? Even with our differences, I'm not all that terrible."

"Right…" Danny replied sarcastically.

"Well since I'm here, I do have a quick question." Vlad slowly pulled out a picture of a ghost in his lab. She had long blonde hair and dressed in a poor, medieval style clothing and was carrying an ancient book. She carried scars up and down her arms and she wore a blue bandana that wrapped around her neck

 _Funrahiik!_

"I was just curious, since your heroic attitudes tends to get you mixed up in business that isn't yours. If you have seen this ghost? Or more importantly the book she has?"

Danny, pretended to study the image and looked back at Vlad, "I've never seen her before."

"Are you sure Daniel? She was being chased by a group of strange, skeletal ghosts that I have never seen before, into Amity Park. I followed her and noticed she went to your high school. I'm sure your 'ghost sense' must have reacted." It was obvious Vlad was mocking Danny's terminology as he slowly made air quotes around the foreign words.

"I told you, I haven't see her before. If you stole something again that's going to get us in trouble…"

Vlad sighed. He knew the game Danny was playing. He was trying to avoid the question, "Alright…I'm just going to say it straight. I saw you fight those goons, Daniel! I know you helped the little thief, now, where is the book?"

Sam and Tucker stood in silence, almost in shock as well as in fear. They weren't alone, since Danny carried the same expression, but tried playing it off.

Again, the tension was thick in the air, almost making it difficult to breath. Danny tried to seem more intimidating by not replying to Vlad's statement, but it was no use. "Fine, I helped her, but I know nothing about a book. She disappeared after I took care of those ghosts." Danny wasn't lying for the most part, just lacking information.

"I understand your lack of trust in mean Daniel, but this is important. Very important. If my knowledge is correct that book-"

Suddenly, Danny felt himself freeze while Vlad continued talking. His vision began to blur in and our again and sweat began to cover his forehead. His heart began racing and his ears almost went deaf. He could barely see Vlad talking, but he began to hear the voice again.

" _Dreh ni fun mok naan…" (don't tell him anything)_

 _I…I won't_

" _Dreh ni fun mok naan…"_

 _I said I won't!_

Danny placed his hands over his hears on instinct. He knew the voice was entering his mind, but it was all he could do. He was trying to completely shut out all his all senses in order to make the pain disappear.

"Daniel? Are you ignoring me? Kind of childish, don't you think?" Vlad questioned as he began tapping his right foot in annoyance.

The young hybrid couldn't hear him or respond. His head began pounding as if trying to connect, trying to understand. His heart raced faster and faster, almost as if he was in a battle that held his life on the line.

 _Please…the pain…make it stop._

"Danny! Just breathe! You're ok!" Sam ran over and tried to comfort Danny. She knew immediately what was happening. Vlad slightly step make in surprised, but also stayed because of curiosity.

" _Lig Daniel, gir wah zey…" (Please Daniel, listen to me…)_

Danny quickly got out of his bed, grabbing the Advil sitting on his night stand and running to his window, opening it and trying to get fresh air.

"Zu'u fen gir! Nunon vuth daar faaz!" (I will listen, just stop the pain!) Daniel exclaimed. Again, the pain subsided and his heart beat went back to normal. His eyes began to clear and he could hear his own rapid breathing again.

Tucker ran over and handed the glass of water to Danny. Without thinking, the young halfa quickly took the medicine and gulped down his entire glass of water.

"Not again…I think…I'm definitely losing my mind," Danny mumbled.

Danny looked up and saw Vlad, his unpleasant smile was surprisingly gone and was replaced by confusion, "What was that Daniel!?"

"Why do you care? Just leave me alone!" Danny shouted in annoyance. He bent down a bit and rubbed the sides of his head, almost massaging it.

"Why do I care? You were just speaking some archaic language! At least try to be more sensitive about your present situation."

"Right…" Danny slowly fell onto his bed. Feeling light headed again, readjusting from the incident. So many questions spiraled around his mind. There was a voice in his head, trying to communicate with him. Was it from the book? What is the origin and power behind the book?

Vlad sighed and looked at distraught boy. "Daniel, it's obvious now that you have the book, no point in lying. And I understand the lack of trust you have toward me, but like I said this is a matter of life and death for everyone. There is something of pure darkness coming our way."

"Danny…" Sam watched patiently, waiting for a response.

Danny locked eyes with the older hybrid, "I'll trade: what I know for what you know, Vlad."

"Oh?"

Danny sighed again, not really wanting to give in to the older hybrid. "What darkness? What is this war that I'm hearing about? What is going on?"

"Haven't you noticed the increase in ghost activities? They are fleeing again, just like with Pariah except they are running from something much worse."

"Worse?"

Vlad nodded. "Even I lack the knowledge about what 'it' is. Whatever it is, it seems to be upset that this Book is missing and it is making a move. A move that could destroy everything."

The young hybrid almost shivered by the thought, "What is so important about this Book?"

"From what I read in the ancient library, the Book is named _Vul Strin_ , it is believed to be the key to a hidden past and a darkness that should never be released. When I saw the young ghost girl with the book, I knew I had seen it before. It was in an old text that the ghosts believed to be nothing more than a conspiracy. Though the belief in a hidden unknown past does seem far-fetched."

"Why were you reading these old books anyway?"

"I don't spend all my time 'acting sinister'. I've spent many of my years, not only to strengthen my skills, but improving on my knowledge. Now, I believe a trade is in order correct?"

Danny reached under his pillow, pulling out the legendary book. Vlad slowly reached down and picked up the ancient text and opened it in seconds. He flipped through the pages, trying to uncover what was so important.

"Gah-this language is too obscure. It isn't in any known language I've ever seen!"

The ghost boy's shoulders slumped in a minor defeat, "Not you too…"

"Hm? What is it my boy?"

"I can…" Danny was hesitate at first, but there were more important matters on the line, "I can understand the dumb book. But I could have sworn it was a ghost language or something…"

"Wait, you can understand it? That could be trouble…"

"Trouble? I didn't ask to know how to read it!"

"The language looks related to the draconic language that was used by the ancestors of Aragon. However it was long forgotten due evolution in the language."

"Isn't Aragon that crazy ghost who can turn into a dragon?"

"Don't remind me." Sam mumbled in disgust.

"Well it makes since a bit, the book talks about three dragon gods that lived a long time ago." Danny exclaimed, hoping to connect the dots.

"Wait, what else did you read?"

 _Dreh ni fun mok naan…_

"I…I can't say."

 _Dreh ni fun mok naan…_

"Why not!" Vlad almost shouted in discontent.

"I just can't. Almost like I'm being forced to keep my mouth shut."

Suddenly, the four members in the room jumped after hearing a loud knock on the door. Danny quickly hid the book under his pillow and watched as his mother slowly opened the door, "Sorry! Don't mean to interrupt, but dinner is almost ready. Would you like to join us?"

"Of course my dear, dinner sounds delightful."

"We'll be down in a minute." Danny said, trying ignore Vlad's comment.

Maddie rolled her eyes, turned around, and walked down the steps. After her footsteps subsided, Vlad looked back at the other halfa.

"We'll need to finish our conversation soon. I fear we have to make a move soon or there will be serious consequences and you my boy, appear to have a more serious role in this than any of us can imagine."

Danny nodded, though deep down he didn't want to be in any major role in this war. Of course he wanted to help others, but he didn't want to be the cause or effect of this catastrophe.

The four eventually left the young boy's room and made their way downstairs to the living room. Sam and Tucker began heading to the front door, signaling to Danny to talk. Vlad watched in a cautious manner, but proceeded to the kitchen, trying not to look suspicious.

"Danny, we're going to head out and check out the library. Try to get more info about your book, you know?" Tucker said.

"Are you guys sure?"

"We'll be fine. We're _your_ friends after all. I'm more worried about your archenemy trying to help us." Sam looked Danny in the eyes with sear anxiety, of course caring deeply for the halfa.

"Hm, I'll be fine Sam. I'm a lot stronger than you give me credit for!"

"That's not what I mean! Just…just be careful ok?"

Danny nodded in agreement and the friends finally split up. He watched out the window, seeing his friends turn the corner around his house, grabbing their mopeds and heading toward the town library. Eventually, he too headed to the kitchen where his sister was curled up in the chair, reading, and his mom helping set up the tables.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Maddie asked.

"Somewhat better. Probably just a small cold."

Vlad looked down at the boy, seeing through the bluff, and trying to figure out how the boy understood such an ancient language. Was the book the cause of this boy's fever?

As the family sat around, preparing their dishes, Danny felt a cool wisp escaping from the sides of his mouth. He immediately stood up from his seat and started to walk back toward the stairs.

"Where are you going, Danny?" The boy's father asked.

"Just, uh, have to go to the bathroom really quick." Without stopping to hear a reply, he raced upstairs and flew open his door to see a small group of corrupted shades hovering around his room, searching for what he could only guess was the book. Quickly, the halfa transformed and dove for the book under his pillow and flew outside, trying to get them away from his family.

They're appearance almost made the ghost boy sick to his stomach. They're skeletal remains were as black as charcoal, and dried blood smeared across their Viking like armor. They began to surround the young Phantom and help their swords, ready to strike.

"Just come with us boy, and there will be a lot less at stake." Danny's green eyes locked with the red glows of where the pupils use to be.

Danny held onto the book even tighter, "I don't think so. I'm no fool to what you guys have in mind."

"So be it…" The shades took their stances as they floated over the Fenton's home, and prepared themselves for the fight.

Danny released one of his hands and let it glow with pure ectoplasmic power. Without waiting, he launched his attack, almost like he was throwing a grenade. The small explosion knocked of few of the shades to the ground, falling apart as their remains scattered on the street.

Some of them dodged and began to lunge at the boy. He hastily, jumped over their swords and launched himself higher into the atmosphere, again charging another attack. However, one of the corrupt shades jump behind him and tried to take a shot at the hybrid. He dodged, but lost focus when another flew from below and struck him in the abdomen with the blunt side of the sword. He flew back on instinct and wiped the ectoplasmic blood from his mouth and tried to return his breathing to normal.

The shades, however, never slowed down. Again, they went for the attack that was open for them. Danny quickly put up a plasma shield and was forced to the ground from the impact of their swords. After the shield went away, Danny felt tensed, but rose himself from the ground.

"Guess I shouldn't be goofing off."

"No you shouldn't, I thought I taught you better than that." Danny turned around and saw Plasmius floating above him, with a sinister grin that stretched from ear to ear. He, too charged up an ectoplasmic attack and obliterated one of the shades in seconds.

"I didn't ask for you to teach me anything!" Danny stretched his shoulders a bit and began to breathe slowly to calm himself. He began to hover above the ground, letting his eyes glow blue. The deformed skeletons tried to surround them, but Danny unleashed beams of ice from his eyes, freezing many of them. As they fell, their remains scattered and their black mist disappeared into the earth.

"Exactly the problem." Plasmius duplicated himself, obviously to show off at this point, and rapidly created plasma swords that cut through the skeletons with ease. Finally, the remaining ones flew off, admitting defeat as they were too weak to take them.

"Wow! That was almost too easy!" Danny cheered.

"Yes, that was." Plasmius landed in the ground from the small fight and transformed back to Masters. Danny, of course followed suit, "A little too easy."

Danny walked over, and went to examine the bones, "Nasty…were they after the book as well? Is that why they wanted me to go with them?"

"A good guess, but I fear they were here for another purpose."

Before the young halfa could respond, he suddenly felt a burning sensation that engulfed him. He bent and noticed a clouded, onyx color star spreading across his abdomen, where the shade had jabbed him, "What…?"

It almost looked alive as its discolored shape began to cling, burning at his skin. Danny tried to remove it, but it was useless. The more he tugged, the tighter the being clung.

"Daniel! Are you alright?"

"Does…does it look like…I'm alright?" Danny question sarcastically in between breaths.

"No, you're right. Stupid question," Vlad bent down and noticed the boy wrapping himself with his arms, in a defense like position, "Let me see."

Danny, of course was stubborn at first, but looked away as he lifted up his shirt, "How bad does it look?"

Vlad was in shock and in disgust. The carcinogenic being glowed with a green hue and was spread out in a star-shaped appearance. It looked like it had fused with the boy during his fight, "Well for one, I was right about it being too easy of a fight..."

* * *

In the dark corners of the ghost zone, lied a mansion that looked as if built during the Victorian times. Built with high standards and expensive designs, the mansion itself was filled with a dark mist that engulfed it. No light source stood a chance to even blink near it.

Inside, the small group of shades that escaped from Danny and Plasmius flew at high speeds through the hallways, dodging every decorated statue, until they entered a large library decorated with black roses that stretched towards the ceiling and smoke that filled every open space.

One of the shades stood forward and bent down on one knee, facing a shadowed figured resting in a leather chair that was made from the highest quality wood and cotton.

"We did what you asked, they boy did receive the _Mindok."_

A grin on the shadowed figured shinned brightly in the darkened room. He removed his cigar from his mouth and walked near a large window that made his appearance look even scarier. His face, was similar to the shades, except his skeletal head was suddenly in a burst of fire and he dressed in almost a business attire.

"No! He is not the one you are looking for _Vul Aar_!"

His bones cracked as his jaw made an eerie grin at Funrahiik, his captive that lied chained up on the wall across from him. "Then why give him the book? Obviously the boy has some value. Why would Clockwork have you give him the book and risk your own afterlife? In time though, the _Mindok_ will enter Phantom's mind expel the knowledge we seek or he'll wither away…who knows."

Funrahiik tried to move or better yet escaped from her prison, but she lacked the strength to fight, let alone escape. Vul Aar walked up and blew a puff of smoke at the imprisoned ghost in an insulting manner and watched as she struggled, "Now tell me, my young _messenger,_ why give the boy the book? If you won't tell me, the boy will suffer a terrible fate and so will you…"

* * *

 ***Insert dramatic cliffhanger music here!* That's all for today! Of course I had to leave it at this part because I'm such a terrible person! Who is this Vul Aar, why does Danny have the book, and why can he read it? What is so important about that damn book? What's going to happen to are beloved hero? Stay tune for the next chapter my fellow DP fans!**

 **~ DragonRider17**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you all for your support! I love reading the reviews and hearing your thoughts! I love Danny Phantom and had this idea for a while. I'm glad I am finally able to post it to give you guys an inside look of my crazy mind. Anyway, again, thanks for also being patient with me. As promise, I will continue to post new chapters though I can't guarantee regular updates due to my crazy schedule.**

 **Finally, without further anew, here is chapter three!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, besides any original characters mentioned in the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 –** A Hidden Truth

The evening was calm, almost disturbingly quiet. The streets were empty of people and the only thing that remained was the bones of the enemy that scattered around. The street lights were just beginning to flicker on and the sun was just about to disappear over the horizon. The darkness was soon upon them.

"This is so gross!" Danny was resting on the side of the curb, poking at the strange organic being that held on, just below his rib cage. Danny continued to slightly hiss in pain, as the creature was burning his skin, or at least felt like it was scorching it.

Vlad stood up, after examining the grotesque creature and brushed off any dirt that smeared on his luxury suit, "Daniel, it might be best not to mess with it until we find out what exactly it is." The older hybrid then reached out his hand and helped the teenager to his feet. The boy pulled his shirt down, but continued to wrap his arms around himself, revealing his shear agony.

"Yeah, well, hopefully we find out soon. It feels like its burning my skin."

"Yes, I'd imagine. It looks almost parasitic. Most likely the side effects will increasingly become worse." Vlad said, looking almost lost in thought. His face expressed how much he was trying to process, already trying to think of his next move, in this strange game of chess. What bothered the billionaire the most, was that his opponent was a mystery and was one to play moves that seemed random, but there was obviously a strategy he was missing.

"Thanks for lifting my confidence." Danny's sarcasm wasn't hard to miss. However, the boy's fears was also very present. It was just who he was. To hide his fears through his wit and sarcastic tone was a comforting method the teen used through his trials.

A loud crash, made the two halfas spin around toward the Fenton's home, as they saw Maddie and Jack storming through the front door and through the front yard, equipped with every anti-ghost weapon they could get their hands on. Ready for battle, the two began spinning around, looking up and down for ghosts.

"The alarm said there were ghost in our home! They couldn't have gotten far!" Jack cheered, looking for the enemy.

Maddie, however, pulled off her bio-hazard mask and looked curiously at Danny and Vlad, who stood in the street. She quickly noticed that her son was somewhat leaned over with his arms wrapped around himself. She immediately ran over to check on him without any hesitation, "Danny! What are you doing out here!? Our alarm went off indicating ectoplasmic activity! Did the ghost touch you? Did it hurt you? Are you all right?"

Danny slowly backed off due to the sudden shock of his mother. He quickly fixed his stance and released his grip around his rib cage, "Oh! I'm fine! Nothing to worry about." He gave an innocent grin, trying to reassure his mom, but she wasn't fooled.

"Danny…if you are hurt, let me see! I can help you." She slowly reached over, but Danny was hesitant and moved away, surprisingly toward Vlad, almost as if he was scared of her.

"Mom, I'm fine, really."

Maddie started to become irritated with the boy's stubbornness, and Daniel could see it written in her face.

"Hey Maddie! It looks like the darn things got away, maybe next time we'll get them." Jack said, disarming his weapons and coming in unaware of the situation. He eventually stopped and noticed his wife's upsetting look. He placed his hand on her shoulder and looked her right in the eyes, "Are you alright hun?"

She swiftly moved around her husband and reached over to the young halfa, lifting his shirt where he originally hung close to. She ignored the young boy's frustration and tried to examine his wound. To her shock, she noticed the large onyx colored star that looked almost burned into his skin. Its callous appearance was almost unbearable to see and she immediately fell back and was frozen in fear. Her heart pounded and she wanted to scream in dismay.

"Maddie! Are ok?" Jack ran over and tried to help her stand up.

"Jac…Jack…it's…it's…" Her stuttering began to scare Jack as he tried to calm her down. She looked at him, with pure fear in her eyes, as she pointed toward Danny, "a…a… _Mindok."_

It wasn't long before the ghost hunter shared the same expression as his wife, "Daniel! Get inside the house now!"

Danny almost jumped out of his skin. He rarely heard his dad call him by his full first name. Even Vlad was shocked by his sudden outburst. He looked back at the teenager and pointed to the origin of the wound, "Jack? Do you know what this is?"

"We'll talk later, for now Danny needs to get inside! Just trust me." Jack said, while helping his wife to her feet.

For some reason, Danny didn't move. He wasn't too worried about the parasitic life form before, but based off his parents' fear, it appeared to be much worse than he could have originally imagined. Not only did the foreign creature frighten him, but what if they found out he was half ghost? What would he do if had the reveal the truth?

"Daniel! House! Now!" Jack yelled.

Danny quickly ran into the house, along side his parents and Vlad. As the entered the facility, Jazz ran up to see the family entering, "Is everything alright? I heard yelling!" Jazz feared the worse, for Jack never yelled. A very relaxed man, the yelling scared Jazz. She silently began to worry if they had discovered Danny's secret.

"Your brother is wounded, quickly get the med kit!" Maddie exclaimed, trying to get over her trembling. Jazz, quickly bolted toward the stairs, twisting around the hand rails and running up the stairs. Maddie immediately ran to the kitchen and down into the lab, looking through her equipment. Jack also began activating the ghost shield, hoping to add some security.

The wounded teen, simply sat on the corner seat of the couch. He was easily trembling with anxiety, fearing the worse. Vlad walked over and stood near the troubled boy and placed his hand on his shoulder, watching as his family ran around the house for medical equipment.

Maddie eventually returned with Jack, and pulled out a syringed needle filled with an unknown substance, "Woah, woah, WOAH! What is that!? What is going on?" Danny exclaimed why rapidly curling up on the leather coach.

"Just trust me, dear. This will stop the _Mindok_ from spreading to your brain."

"My brain!?" Before he could react further, his mother had placed the needle into the parasitic organism. Danny couldn't help but let out a small scream of pain. Sweat poured across his face as he slowly felt the creature partially release its grip, subsiding the burn that he felt.

Jazz immediately returned with the med kit and a fresh glass of water, which Danny quickly chugged down. Jazz then grabbed a wet wash cloth and placed it against the young halfa's forehead, hoping and trying the help.

Danny took the wash cloth and held up to his forehead. He tried to relax his shaken mind and speak, "So…what...is this _Mindok?"_

"I would also like to know too, I'm not familiar with it in any of my books on ghostly terminology." Vlad said, questioning the boy's parents.

His parents looked at each other and gave a quick nod, "The _Mindok_ is a ghostly parasite that attaches itself to a host. It is designed to spread its small veins through the host, hoping to contact the host's brain and enter their mind," Maddie took a small breath and started talking a little quieter, "They then absorb the beings knowledge and memories, eventually killing them in the process."

"Once it finishes absorbing, it detaches and returns to the sender to share its knowledge, "Jack added.

Danny could easily fill the chills running up and down his side. "A send…sender? So someone created it?"

"Yes. Some evil and powerful ghost created it to force the hidden knowledge and memories from its enemies or victims."

"Who is this sender though?" Vlad asked curiously, hoping to find the culprit of this whole mess.

"We…we don't know." Maddie mumbled disappointingly.

"Then how do you know it was created by a ghost?" Vlad continued.

Jack clenched his fist, obviously wanting to hold back from saying anything, but failed, "My little sister was killed by that twisted monster!"

The room was in an awkward and sorrowful silence. Maddie stood up and hugged Jack, she whispered something in his ear and he nodded, "My little sister was infected by the _Mindok_ , and was killed."

"Dad…I didn't know…" Danny commented, trying to be apologetic.

Vlad looked more than a little upset and almost clenched his teeth together in frustration, "You never mentioned that _Maria_ was killed by a ghost."

Danny looked at the older hybrid and back at his parents. There was obvious a lack of information about his parents' past that he was missing. It also surprised him that his parents would keep a secret from him…than again...

Jack locked eyes with his old college friend, "Her idea that some ghosts could befriended was what costed her, her life. She trusted them and they killed her."

Danny was somewhat shocked by this new material, a Fenton who wasn't crazy about ghost hunting?

"There must be more info than that Jack! You told me she had an accident, you never mentioned anything about a ghost! Why keep it hidden from me!" Vlad's tone was growing louder and louder. Danny never saw the older halfa behave in such a way, with such an emotional conflict.

"We know she was a close friend to you Vlad, but you just have to trust me."

"Trust you? Well isn't that cute!" Vlad eventually calmed himself after his outburst, he looked down at his watch than back and Danny, who had confusion written all over his face. "I guess I should be leaving, we'll talk about this mess tomorrow." The billionaire ignored the apologies from Jack and Maddie and began calling for his limo.

As soon as his limo appeared in front of Fenton's Works, Vlad put on his suit's jacket and walked outside and straight to the limo. He looked down on the bottom step that led to the house and picked up the ancient text that Danny had left. "I'm sorry for my immature outburst, I'll be back tomorrow. I just need to leave for now."

"Alright V-Man…see you tomorrow." Jack and Maddie watched as the limo drove off and then immediately went back to check on Danny, was still resting on couch. Lying on his back with his arm resting over his eyes, as if the light was bothering him.

"Sorry, about that Danny. Hopefully, you're feeling better. Hopefully after a few days, the Mindok should fall off, I can't guarantee a lack of pain though. Nasty little thing…" Maddie said, sitting next to her son, trying to comfort him.

He nodded and removed his arm from his eyes, he looked up at his mother's distressed eyes, "Mom, who was Maria? Besides, that she was dad's sister?"

She immediately turned her face away from Danny, again carrying a guilty weight for sure. She was silent was a moment, hoping that time would erase the question. Why was it is so hard to tell the truth? Why keep it such a secret?

Before she spoke, Jack crossed and let out a long needed sigh, "My little sister, Maria Fenton, was very special. She excelled at her education, flew through her college core classes, and tested out on nearly all of them, and was studying ghost hunting alongside Vlad, your mother, and I. She was very good on the field, when we traveled to haunted areas, but after a while, she began to argue with us and believed that not all ghosts were evil spirits."

"Of course, your father and I thought that was preposterous and tried proving her wrong, but we could never convince her," Maddie said, intervening, "She eventually came across some ancient and powerful ghost who she claimed to be a friend. We knew it couldn't be true, but we failed to save her. She was infected by the _Mindok_ and by the time we found a cure, she was…gone."

Danny slowly sat up on the couch and watched the emotional tangle between his parents. Jazz sat quietly on the lower steps and simply listened. She was very interested in the past story, which was very unlike her.

"What was the ghost's name?" Danny asked curiously, hoping that would lead to a clue to the enemy.

"Again, we don't know. We saw him a few times, but he would never give us a name. Saying it was a name of power. Whatever that means." Maddie stated.

"Any idea why it would infect her?"

"Why so curious son?" Jack asked.

"Uh, no reason. Just curious, since I got infected." Danny said, still waiting for a response.

"Her knowledge of ghost hunting could have been a factor. Whoever that ghost was, truly wanted her to suffer though…" Maddie hissed angrily.

"Some nasty ghost must have targeted you because they knew you are the son of the two greatest ghost hunters this world has seen!" Jack cheered, trying to lighten the mood.

Usually Maddie would jump on board with happy go lucky husband was she simply remained quiet as she watched her son slowly sit up from the couch, still softly clenching his rib cage.

"I think I'm going the head to bed, I'm really exhausted." Danny mumbled. His mind also was firing left and right. He couldn't help, but feel his parents were still keeping something hidden from him and Jazz. Then again, Jazz and he were keeping a pretty big secret. What a twist of a family, unable to trust one another.

"Of course sweetie, need any help getting up the stairs?"

"No, I got this." Danny said as he began walking up the stairs. This wouldn't have been the first night were he was gravely wounded and had to make his way to his room.

By the time he got to his room, he saw the ancient book lying on his bed with a sticky note on it saying: _Better keep a close eye on this, Vlad._

Danny picked up the book and rested it on his thighs as he sat there on the corner of his bed, studying the cover of the book again. He heard a knock on his door and saw Jazz slowly walk in.

"Are you ok?"

Danny smiled to insure her confidence, "Yeah I'll be fine. No ghost will get inside this skull!"

Jazz smiled and sat next her brother, "Why do you think the parasite was stuck to you?"

The young halfa lifted his hands, giving a sign of unknowing, "Maybe it has something to do with this book that I can magically read."

"I though you said it was just some old book?" She question sarcastically.

"Well, it's a little more complicated. It's some old book about an ancient forgotten past, written in some language, that for some reason no one can understand but me, and now I have this annoying voice in my head telling me to shut up."

 _Nahlot goraan gein (Silence young one)_

"You know I worry about you, but just remember that if you need help. Don't be afraid to ask. Even though I'm not very familiar with the concept of having a foreign voice in your head. Anyway, is this voice connected with the book?"

"Probably, since it showed up when I started reading it."

"What's the book about?"

"I can't say. The voice won't let me."

"Since when have you ever listened to a command of another?"

"Trust me. This thing is keeping my lips sealed, it's the weirdest thing."

Jazz leaned over and gave a quick kiss on Danny's forehead, stood up and began walking out of the room, "Good night little brother. You need all the rest you can get."

"Can't argue with that!"

His older sister smiled, motioning that she would check on him tomorrow, as she walked out and closed the door behind her. Danny smiled and began to lie back down in bed when his phone began to go off. He reached over into his pocket and noticed Tucker was calling him.

Without hesitating he answered the phone, "Dude! You wouldn't believe what we found!"

"Trust me, I have some knowledge to share with you too…and a crazy story you might want to sit down for."

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in the Ghost Zone**_

Vul Aar quietly sighed and sat back down in his office chair, and began blowing smoke from his Cuban cigar, "I guess the _Mindok_ failed…the _boss_ won't be happy about this."

Funrahiik smiled for the first time in a while. It was small, but it was very much there.

Vul Aar quickly spun in his chair and stood up, walking toward his captive, "I would hold that grin if I were you."

"Why? Your plan failed! I have some excuse to be happy!" The young messenger cheered, even though she was covered in head to toe with wounds, with ectoplasma dripping across her clothes.

Within a second, a spear formed from hateful ghost's had and he immediately pierced the young ghost in her shoulder. She suddenly let out a blood curdling scream as she tried to fight the pain, "I would also hold that attitude of yours', it could get you killed."

She no longer had anything to say, her wound was almost too unbearable. Her speech was no longer a skill she had at that moment. All her strength, or any she had left was to fight off the spear that hung through her shoulder.

"Now," Vul Aar said and he grabbed ahold of Funrahiik face with his skeletal hands, "Phantom obviously has a hero complex. If I can't take it from him, maybe he'll give it to me to spare the life of another? No?"

"Wha…what…knowledge could you gain? The…boy…knows nothing." The messenger said, with every ounce of strength.

Vul Aar laugh echoed through the halls of his mansion. It sent chills up and down the spine of Funrahiik, his sinister and darken laugh carried no room for joy, "Oh trust me. I know the boy must be a key role in all this. Knowledge is most likely just the frosting on a beautiful cake, am I right dear?"

She had no response, she only hoped that Phantom could solve all this before it was too late.

* * *

 **OH MY GLOB! New chapter is finished! What kind of role does he play in this mess? Who is the leader of Vul Aar? Why would his parents keep a secret? Are they still hiding something? Maybe we'll find out in the next chapter so stay tune! (Can't promise a good upload time for the next chapter due to my schedule)**

 **~ DragonRider17**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Calm down! I know you're excited for a new chapter! Trust me, I see that silly smile on your face right now…well not that I'm a stalker or anything, but…well, you get the point. Anyway, with the little free time I have, I present you a new chapter of** _ **Bane of My Blood.**_ **So many unanswered questions and still plenty of time to learn. Hopefully some will be answered in this chapter, but who knows. I like to torture my readers, mwhahahaha!**

 **Also, just wanted to comment saying Thank You for your guys' for your support! I'm glad that you are enjoying my story! Your reviews are always so enjoyable to read! Just for that, how about a nice length of a chapter ;)**

 **Well anyway, let's begin! Enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, besides any original characters or content mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – Digging for the Truth**

 _Maria…_

The eccentric billionaire couldn't help his eyes wondering the passing street lights, as his limo drove through the twist and turns to his mansion just outside of Amity Park. His thoughts continued to wonder all over. It disturbed him to say the least. He was ordinarily a focus individual, set with specific personal goals. However, not only was he thinking about the arising darkness from an unknown force, but as well as thinking about his long lost friend. He never had any romantic feelings for Maria, such that he had for Maddie, but she was always supportive of his research and was always there to help him. Even after his "unfortunate" accident with ecto-acne caused by the buffoon of her brother, she always visited him at the hospital to spark up a conversation, just to keep him company. She was the _only one_ who would see him. She would always told him stories about ghosts that she helped and how she hoped to help all lost spirits.

He admired her for that, but he remembered warning her that not all ghost had good intentions. Of course she knew that, but she was willing to take a risk all because of one ghost. He remembered her mentioning one spirit that she had met, that she became very close with. She would continue to come to hospital to share about her adventures and time spent with this specific ghost. Any time he asked for the ghost's name though, she said she couldn't share.

"Why? Do you not know the name either?"

She gave a small grin and titled her head, trying to insure the injured man, "I do know, but for the safety of others I can't share."

"Safety? Are you sure you know this ghost's true intentions than? I would be devastated if you got hurt."

She looked straight into his eyes with her sharp, azure colored eyes, she reached out and grabbed his hand while he laid there on the hospital bed motionless, "Is it strange to say that I trust this ghost with my life?"

Vlad remembered that he couldn't help but smile, "He must be a _very_ good friend than. Very few people now a days have those strong connections."

"He is… though I'm afraid of what would happen if my brother ever found out about him. He would never believe me that he is friendly or a least try to hunt him."

"Well, I won't say anything. It's not like Jack has ever stopped to visit to spark up a conversation."

Maria turned her head away is despair, "I'm sure his guilt is just too much for him or he is busy taking care of his newborn daughter or…"

Vlad placed his hand on her shoulder, "Don't take this accident on your shoulder, it wasn't your fault. You need to realize you can't carry everyone's weight, dear." He still couldn't help, but blame Jack for this. He lost everything because of him, so why couldn't the fool at least visit, or send an apology letter? Was their friendship nothing, but a phase? He hated to see his sister carrying the guilt for him.

She lifted her head and tried her best to wipe a tear away that managed to escape, "Sorry! I just can't help it. It's just this uncanny feeling to want to be there for everyone." She tried to laugh, while speaking. She always hated people seeing her upset. She always put others before herself, which would of no surprise be her downfall.

The memory faded, and Masters couldn't help but rise from the car seat to the sound of his limo driver, "Sir, we've arrived. I apologize for waking you."

"No, no you're fine." Vlad quickly stretched and stepped out of his affluence limo and walked toward the front door, were he was greeted by his variety of ghostly servants. One quickly took his coat and another began brewing his favorite tea.

One servant rushed down the royal stairs and all most collided with the halfa, "Sorry sir! But the ghost here are out of control! I…I tried too…and Skulker and Technus and…" For a ghost, her breath easily showed her exhaustion.

"Allie, don't worry. Let me handle this."

"Yes sir!" She cheered, practically saluting.

The older hybrid shifted from his human form to his ghost form and flew through the many floors, leading up. Eventually, he came across one of his large ballrooms filled with ghosts from all over the Ghost Zone. Left and right, ghosts were flying across the decorative ceiling and some looked as if they were setting up camp.

Plasmius couldn't help, but let out a loud sigh placing his fingers in between the bridge of his nose, "Skulker, when I said a few of your friends could hide out here, I didn't think you would bring every ghost here!"

"Hm, well it wasn't my intention, but we had no choice."

"No choice, you say?"

"Yeah!" Ember McClain yelled, before landing in front of Skulker. She moved her guitar behind her, and crossed her arms in frustration. She resorted to stomping her right foot repeatedly to physically show her emotions, "We were kicked out of our homes, due to some skeleton army! Again!"

Plasmius annoyance slowly parted as he was curious of the cause. It couldn't have been Pariah. He was sealed away forever by Daniel. Maybe they were the same ghost he fought earlier, "Were these skeletons dressed like Vikings? Bones as black as charcoal and smeared with blood?"

"Sounds like you encountered them as well?" Skulker asked.

"More or less. Daniel and I fought a few not to long again. Do any of you have any idea who is behind this?"

Most of them shook their head in disappointment. The only thing they knew was there was a dark entity coming, and no one wanted to stay and watch. Many of ghosts felt ridiculous for fleeing, but there was obviously something wrong to have many of them escape. It was if they knew subconsciously who or what is was, but couldn't put there figure on it. Almost like an awkward space in their memories that desperately needed to be filled.

Plasmius eventually left the room, "I apologize for my leave, but I must do some investigation. Please stay if needed, but I should warn you, anything you break will not be the only thing that needs repairs." For only a half ghost, his power was very much intimidating, and none of the ghost wished to challenge him. So, they simply nodded in agreement and flew off in separate directions.

As Plasmius reverted back to Masters, he began walking down the hallways leaving the ghosts to do whatever they pleased. Skulker, however, followed close behind any eventually approached the stressed out, opulence man.

"So, did the ghost child have the book?" Skulker asked.

Vlad nodded, "I'm concerned with the knowledge the book keeps. It's obviously written in a foreign language to prevent others from reading it, but…"

An awkward pause left the hunter curious, "But what?"

"Daniel appears to be able to understand the material, at least to an extent."

"That could be trouble. Is the enemy targeting the whelp?"

"Maybe, or they only know that he has the book. Which is better than them getting a hold of the truth. Which they almost did with a _Mindok."_

"A Mindok? I thought that was merely a legend?"

"You've heard of it?"

Skulker closed his mechanical eyes and slightly nodded, "I thought it was just a made up monster to scare others, mostly the young spirits use it to scare the new comers."

"Well it appears that its existence is true. And if that's the case, who knows what else may be lurking out there. Maybe the theory of an unknown, hidden past might be true and the _Vul Strin_ might be the key to this whole mess."

"But, if it is simply a history book, why would someone go through the trouble of trying to claim it?"

"I'm not sure. Hopefully, we'll never have to find out why. Unfortunately, that's not how these things tend to turn out."

Finally, the two appeared by the entrance of Vlad's study quarters. He went to reach for the door before looking back at the robotic hunter, "I know I'll have to check on Daniel tomorrow. He'll probably get himself in trouble with everything going on."

Skulker couldn't help, but give a taunting grin, "Actually caring about whelp, are we?"

Vlad saw it coming as soon as he showed some concern, "Of course Daniel and I don't see eye to eye, and it's what gets us into our fights. I certainly don't want to see the boy dead, though he is a pain to deal with at times."

"Personally, I'm still going to enjoy the hunt of Phantom when this whole mess is over." Skulker announced, while he tried showing off his new weapons. Eventually, he noticed Vlad was not paying attention and rudely walking away from the conversation. Skulker sighed and flew off back toward the ballroom in annoyance, hoping another would appreciate his new armament.

Vlad closed the doors behind him, resting at his newly furbished desk and leather stocked chair. One of his servants phased through the door, placing a new cup of tea for him. She bowed down in respect for the man, and flew off hoping her disturbance was merely unnoticeable.

It wasn't long before the older hybrid to have stacks of books and notes surrounding him. Time seemed to be nonexistent for him, as his reading took him further and further into the night. He couldn't find much information, about a hidden past. Of course, government conspiracy files kept popping up left and right, even some with the involvement of the Guys in White program.

His thoughts then moved on to look through books he collected from the Ghost Zone and tried to find anything about these dragons that Daniel briefly spoke about. After what seemed like a hopeless trial of reading, he came across one book that sparked his attention. _The Undying Snow._ He reached over and began reading.

 _Every year, the land froze solid and life remained unmoving. Even the simple grain, had no chance of even seeing the sky. This cold waste land was a normal part of life for northern tribes, but one year the snow came early and an unfortunate village was unprepared for the harsh winds. They began to pray to their goddess, who was known for watching over the tribes during the cold weather but their prayers were unheard._

 _A small group of villagers decided to team up together to search for the silent goddess themselves. Stories said she lived deep in the forest and that seeing her would bring good luck for the season. The group said their good byes and left their loved ones through the harsh, cold world. Days eventually turned to months, and the villagers could no longer bare the harsh weather and lack of food. They, unfortunately, fell victim to the frozen lands and never found the goddess. With their desire unclaimed, their spirits remained trapped in the forest._

 _However, the spirits continued to pray together, hoping that they would be heard. Out of surprise, their prayers were heard and a dragon, covered with the white fur of a wolf and armor made of the coldest of metals appeared._

" _It appears that you were unable to survive the trials…that is unfortunate." The dragon spoke._

" _Our goddess! We have prayed that you would appear and you have! What joy!" The leader cheered._

 _The dragon again spoke in sadness, "I carry the burden of all your deaths. I should have helped, but I wanted to test your strength. I wanted you to learn to survive without relying solely on me. For that I should carry my guilt forever."_

" _Do not feel burden my goddess! Please just grant our wish and spare our village. This is all we ask."_

 _The dragon nodded in agreement and promised that she would spare the village, "I do ask though. Now that your wish has been received, perhaps I shall take you to the gates of the afterlife? There you shall find eternal peace from your trial."_

 _But the leader and the group turned down her offer, "We wish to serve you for all eternity! If you would allow it."_

" _But, if your serve me, you will never find rest that wondering spirits deserve. The home of the lost spirits would be your home. Your forms will alter, and your human appearance will fade. Do you understand this price that you would have to pay?"_

 _The leader nodded, "Your greatness is all we need. Your desire to protect leaves us in awe."_

 _The dragon finally agreed to their choice, and their fates were sealed. Their forms, no longer human, carried the same white fur that she wore as well as the appearance of the northern white bears. Horns made of pure ice and a strong build allowed them to remain standing on two legs. There long tails became the finishing touch on their fearsome forms. For years, they followed the goddess, and spreading her assistance to the far reaches of the northern villages of the world of the living. However, the wolf like dragon made a sudden stop in her journey._

" _What is the problem oh Great One?"_

" _I sense my time may be coming soon."_

" _But you are immortal! A ghostly being such as yourself cannot die!"_

 _The dragon looked down at her beloved servants, "Of course I can live on, but if my ghostly core is damage, I cannot retain a physical form and remain all, but a memory."_

" _What can we do? We will follow you to the end if needed!"_

" _No! You must carry on my task if I should disappear! Help those who are in need."_

 _The dragon lead them to the far ends of the land of the dead, to a space that no rogue spirit had rarely past. With her amazing power, she created a land. A land of ice and snow, "Here shall be my gift to you. A home for you. I apologize that this is all I can give. I wish I could give you a peaceful rest that you deserve."_

" _Nonsense! Your gift is one that we shall cherish for all eternity!"_

 _She then approached the leader of the group and handed him her last treasure, "This map was created, by my brother. Use it well my humble servant, for it shall take you to any realm. Even the living, so you can carry on my task."_

" _My goddess…will we ever see you again?"_

 _The dragon simply remained quiet and finally spoke, "That I cannot answer. If the worlds greatly need me, maybe I'll have the blessings of a return."_

 _The dragon simply vanished. It was the last time the villagers ever saw their goddess._

Vlad closed the book, and sighed. You couldn't help, but remain lost in thought. This was one of the only ancient texts from the Ghost Zone that ever spoke of a dragon, except for that of Aragon's people. What also caught his attention was the villagers and their loyalty, there description was very familiar.

Maybe if he found and spoke to them, they could answer his unanswered questions or maybe even help stop this chaos from spreading.

* * *

"WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL US SOONER?" Sam's voice couldn't help, but echo across Danny's room through the video chat.

"Sam! I'm alright! The parasite thing is taken care of…well mostly." Danny said, trying to cheer up his concerned friend.

" _MOSTLY?"_ Danny could practically see steam rolling from Sam's ears.

Tucker couldn't help, but laugh, even though his concerns were apparent, "So, do you think your aunt, which you told us about, might be connected to whatever is going on?"

"I'm not sure Tuck, maybe she uncovered something that she wasn't supposed to, which could have led to her death or the fact she befriended a ghost who was involved."

"Hm, well, after the research we did. We did uncover a dragon ghost attack, about sixteen years ago. It was an old newspaper article about the Guys in White fighting a high powered dragon that almost destroyed Amity Park." Tucker said, showing a blurry picture of a ghost and Guys in White soldiers lying in the street.

Danny shrugged, "It could be related, since the book talks about three ancient dragons that ruled the ancient world, but who knows if there are a bunch of ghost dragons out there. I mean, there's Aragon and Dora."

Sam eventually took a breath, "So to sum this all up, we are trying to prevent an ancient evil from returning, without knowing anything that is going on. While, having to put our faith in an ancient book that constantly tells you to shut up?"

"Yeah pretty much," Danny couldn't help but fall back in his chair. He began thinking about that one dragon, _Nahagliiv_ , the one that was evil and sealed away. Maybe it was he who was returning or at least trying too. The book constantly brought this dragon up, _his darken heart cannot be erased, it will appear when his servants rise again._ "We might have to go to the Ghost Zone to find some clues on what we're up against. I have a pretty simple idea who is behind it."

"You do?" Sam asked.

Danny nodded, "But…"

"I know, I know. The book has sealed your lips. So, what is your plan for going into the Ghost Zone?"

"Uh…I'm not exactly sure. Maybe Clockwork can help, or at least give us a tip where we need to go in this mess," Danny suggested.

"Well, if you're going to the Ghost Zone, we're tagging along with you! No way we'll let you get infected by another ghost parasites or having to fight skeletons alone!" Tucker cheered.

"He's right you know," Sam said.

Danny smiled, "I know he's right. How about you guys meet here tomorrow morning, we'll discuss our plans then make a move."

"Sounds good to me!" Tucker said, while running around his room gathering supplies.

"See you tomorrow! And make sure you get PLENTY of rest."

"Will do, Sam."

The video chat ended, and the young ghost hybrid slowly crawled into bed. He felt so drained, from all the excitement of the day. He slowly crawled under his sheets, and tried to close his weakened eye lids, but at that sudden moment, he couldn't. He felt his body crawl back out of the comfort of his bed, and calmly sit on the floor, where the _Vul Strin_ rested any began reading it. Was the book forcing him to read? He instinctively turned to a page that he was unfamiliar with.

 _Darkness can never truly be silenced. It always finds a way through the crescents of its seal. Though the dragon that ruled the land of the dead is sealed, his presence will rise again, his hatred will return, and the worlds will be consumed by obscurity. There is no absolute way to prevent this awful reality from coming. There will be a time when hope is vanquished, but a spark will shine and bring a new revolution. A new hope shall open the locked doors of light that slumbers and bring the strength of thousands to defeat whomever breathes the toxin of the dark…_

* * *

 **And that's chapter four! Sadly not a whole lot happened, but believe me when I say there is quite a bit of information revealed! I'm pretty excited to post what will happen next! Again, I can't guarantee a good posting time, but please stay tune for chapter five!**

 **~ DragonRider17**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Don't worry! I'm still alive and breathing…I think. Anyway, sorry for this very late chapter. I could probably give you a list of reasoning's behind my absence, but I say we should just jump in and enjoy, shall we? As a gift for the long wait, I'll give you a decently long chapter. Thank you for taking your time and reading my fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or the show, besides any original characters mentioned.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 –** **Multilingualism**

With the new day rising, one would think the sun would bring comfort to the distress teen, like a fresh new start. A contemporary beginning to this stressful situation. However, the sun never showed itself and rain danced across the city streets on a cool Saturday morning, almost taunting our young hero. The gloomy grey clouds shadowed itself over sky, preventing any warmth or security from reaching those down below. Danny couldn't help but gaze out the window, watching the drops of rain travel down the window, each speck racing to the bottom. He grabbed the corner of his blanket and tried burying himself in his sheets, hoping the whole end the world thing would simply disappear. However, it was no surprise that the world would add insult to injury. As the young halfa closed his eyes, his ghost powers turned him intangible and caused him to fall through his mattress, landing face first into the wooden floor.

"Seriously? This early? Come on…" Danny said, complaining, as he pulled himself from out beneath his bed. He slowly tried to sit up, but the Mindok caused a shocking pain in his side. He wrapped his arms around himself in defense, leaned back against his bed, and tried taking slow breaths to help the pain. Another shock happened, running from his side, up through his back, and his body quickly turned invisible, almost like it triggered on its own.

Once the pain began to settle he reverted back to visibility, "Looks like this damn thing is messing with my powers. This is going to be a fun day." He said, almost mumbling to himself in annoyance.

By the time he released his grip, he heard a quick knock on his door, and before he knew it, his mom was leaning down next to him staring at him with such sad and worried eyes, "Danny? Are you alright? Is the Mindok still causing pain?"

Her arm slowly reached over to help, but Danny quickly pushed her hand away, of course not wanting her assistance, "It's a little sore, but I'll be fine. Like you said, it'll still be sore until it falls off." He moved his eyes away from her, not wanting her to see his pain. He was use to handling pain, he didn't need his parents than. This time is no different. He then grabbed the side of his unmade bed and lifted himself and tried walking out of the room. He was suddenly stopped and turned to notice his mom, gripping his hand, still giving those eyes that Danny didn't want to see.

"I know you aren't one for asking for help, you've never been the type to ask for a helping hand, but if you need us, your parents, don't be afraid to ask us. We'll be there for you, you know that right?"

Danny gave a small grin, trying to reassure his worried mother, "Of course mom." His mind, at the point, was practically screaming at him. Would she think the same thing if she knew he was half ghost?

She couldn't help but give a smile in return. She stood up and gave him a hug, "I'm sorry this happened to you, if only we could have stop the ghost sooner."

"Well, you saved me, so nothing to worry about, right?"

"Of…of course," She began leading the injured teen from his room, "Vlad's here, why not you joy us for breakfast?"

Danny was pretty hungry, but truth be told, he didn't want to see Vlad. Sure he was helping him yesterday, but he was still hesitant about getting to close to the older hybrid. Expecting a knife to the back as soon as he turned his head. He couldn't be trusted, after all the headache he had to deal with in the past.

He let out a quiet sigh, trying to play it out like a yawn, "Yeah sure. I could easily go for a bite."

"Good to hear! I just made some eggs and sausage. I'll try and get you some toast."

"Sounds good to me."

Danny slowly made his way down the stairs, while his mom stood close, making sure he was ok. He noticed her still concerned expression and tried to visually show her he was fine, by letting go of the arm rail down the stairs. His pace increased just a tad, but the Mindok had an annoying pain that he wished would end soon. He knew would eventually fall off, he just wanted it to be now than later.

As Danny walked with his mother to the kitchen, he noticed Vlad drinking a small cup of expresso, while pretending to listen to Jack's rant about a new invention of his.

"Oh, Daniel, so nice of you to join us," Vlad announced, as he took another sip of his coffee, "How are you feeling today?"

Danny couldn't tell if he was asking sarcastically or if he was actually concerned. It was hard to tell with this crazed up fruit loop, "Uh, fine I guess. Thanks."

"Danny! Just in time!" Jack cheered. Vlad of course rolled his eyes, not to subtlety, "It's my newest invention! I haven't come up with a name yet, but with this device…"

Danny wasn't really paying much attention to his dad this morning. He walked over to the frying pan on the stove and began dishing up his food. He continued to reply with the same notion anytime his father pointed out something new. His mind, however, was not on Earth this morning. He quickly noticed that Jazz was not sitting at the table. It seemed a little off, Jazz usually was awake before he was.

"Where's Jazz?"

"Oh, she is still asleep. She must've been up late. She was very concerned about you last night." Maddie replied to her son.

"I see." He didn't mean to concern her, especially with all his ghostly activity, but this was just a normal part of his life. He appreciated that Jazz was watching over him, but he was worried that she would push herself to much with all this end of the world thing. He soon looked up and noticed his parents carrying on a conversation with Vlad, completely oblivious to the risk outside this home. He just hoped he could fix all this before it gets out of control like it did with Pariah.

Danny hastily ate his breakfast. His hunger truly didn't have any bound this morning. He guessed it was from the Mindok draining him, which might explain is loss of control of his powers this morning. After his second plate, he walked over and rinsed the dish before heading upstairs.

"Going back to bed?"

"Yeah, still feel a bit drained."

"Ok hun, don't push yourself to much." Maddie said.

Danny gave a quick thumbs up in agreement, and began heading up the stairs slowly. Vlad's eye watched the poor boy crawling back up the stairs, writing a mental note to talk to the boy about their next move. He was soon snapped from his current thought, when Maddie placed her petite hand on his shoulder.

"Vlad, I wanted to apologize for last night. We should have told you the truth about Maria…" Maddie said, as soon as Danny disappeared to the upper floor.

"No, no, I'm sorry for my rash emotional state. Maria was a close friend of mine. I guess my inner child couldn't help contain my feelings."

"It was wrong for us to not have told you Vladdy." Jack said trying to seem apologetic, which for Vlad seemed kind of off for the buffoon.

"I do need to ask though…did her unborn child not make it as well?"

There was an awkward silence that filled the kitchen. They only noise they could hear at the moment, was Danny's feet scrubbing against the upstairs floor. The pause of silence continued to expand, and Vlad questioned if the two would not share this knowledge for some unknown reason.

Maddie eventually rose to speak, obviously not wanting to share her thoughts, "No, her baby didn't make it either. The Mindok was just too much for her and her child."

"Is it true though? That her baby was _half ghost."_ Vlad asked, in an almost a threatening tone.

Jack looked away for a second and back at Vlad's broken eyes, "Yes, the ghost she fell for was about to be a father…however a human cannot be half ghost and live, it's _impossible._ The ectoplasm would have killed the baby before it took its first breath. Unfortunately, the Mindok took the child's life before it had a chance to even try and live."

Vlad set his coffee down and crossed his fingers across the table. He was living proof that becoming half ghost wasn't impossible, same with Daniel, but of course the normal likely hood of this happening to others is fairly slim. He tried to close his eyes and experience all this knowledge he now achieved. He let out a saddening sigh and spoke, "Thank you…for telling me."

Maddie and Jack looked at each other, obviously still hiding some missing detail, "No problem V-Man. I'm glad my sister had a friend like you."

"Of course," Vlad said smoothly, "I do have one for question though."

"Hm? What's that?" Jack asked curiously.

"Why was Maria exposed to the Mindok?"

"Most likely due to her...child's father. He is obviously the key to her death and this whole mess. I just know it. Hopefully we never have to see him again. Disgusting ghost."

"He's still out there?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Maddie said, speaking with an aggressive venom, "He won't be lucky if he shows himself around here again."

Vlad, again, took mental notes. Maria knew something about the hidden past, or at least this ghost did, which led to her demise. Why else would the Mindok be involved? He questioned if this ghost could give some answers that Daniel couldn't speak because of the Vul Strin. Or at the very least, the Far Frozen that he read in that old text.

The older hybrid stood help and brushed off his coat before putting it back on. He started heading over to the front door, "thank you for having me over for breakfast, it was delicious Maddie."

"You're welcome." She said, giving a small smile.

The millionaire put on his hood and walked out to his limo in the pouring rain, "I'll definitely be over again soon."

"You're welcome in our home any time V-Man!" Jack cheered, almost falling out of the door next to his wife.

It wasn't long before Vlad got inside his limo after waving to his old colleagues. He looked out of the window up toward where Danny's room was and gave a small grim, "I'll be seeing you shortly little badger." He said mumbling to himself.

* * *

His face planted itself back into the cushion of his pillow. He lied there listening to the clock, down the hall, tick ever so slowly. He turned his head toward the left, where he saw the Vul Strin resting on his night stand. He wished he didn't feel this tired. Probably from being up late last night reading that stupid ancient text. Of course the Mindok doesn't help either. His mind was filled with new detail and more and more prophecies, not something you want to deal with as a high schooler. Especially, when you already have a plate full of chaos.

 _And balance shall raise from its separation. Its power reunited. It shall raise its heavenly wings and awaken the protector of the living from its grave…_

…

 _War will rise. Revenge will be sought through darkness…_

…

 _The flames of death shall once slumber. Though darkness would not fade so quickly…_

…

"This whole thing is giving me a headache…" Danny quietly said, speaking to himself.

"Oh? Is that so, little badger?"

Danny's sudden surprise left him going intangible through his sprigged mattress, landing underneath his bed once more, "Not again…don't you have anything better to do that scare me like that?"

Vlad of course couldn't hold back a chuckle, "Of course I do. But it seems you still haven't learned full control of your powers, hm?"

"No…it's this stupid Mindok. It's making it harder to control them. Kind of like when I first got them," The young hybrid said, lifting himself from underneath his bed. He's now had these powers for two years. It's almost rare now to lose control of them like in the past, "What are you doing here anyway?"

Plasmius reverted back into Masters, and sat and the corner of the teen's bed, "I know you're planning on going to the Ghost Zone with your friends."

"So what? This isn't my first field trip there you know?"

Masters placed his fingers at the bridge of his nose in annoyance, "Daniel, you're in no condition to go there. Even with your friends."

"I need answer though! This book is giving me nothing, but old prophesies and weird riddles that leave me clueless."

"Not necessarily you're first time." Vlad spoke, adding insult to injury.

"I heard that fruitloop!" Danny yelled angrily.

"Alright. Alright. I know your stubbornness isn't going to listen to me, but if you're still devising to go, then I'll be going with you."

"You're serious?" Danny asked, clearly bothered by even the notion of Vlad suggestion.

"Yes. With this new threat and your condition, you'll be lucky if you survive in there."

"Since when do you care? I can handle this, alright? I've suffered from injuries far worse than this."

Vlad sat there in silence. Just because the boy was use to handling severe injuries on his own, doesn't mean he should. His damn stubbornness was going to get him killed and it was frustrating the millionaire to see this boy throw his life away just for the sake of others. Personally, that wasn't how Vlad worked.

The older hybrid went to speak, "I know you have a lack of trust of me…"

"You think?"

"But, if you truly want to save your friends, your family, and this world, I suggest you listen to me before your childish actions and decisions get us all killed."

Vlad waited for an immature insult from the young halfa, but nothing came. The only thing he noticed was the fire in Daniel's eyes fading. The boy looked outside watching the rain continue to pour over Amity Park. After the boy sighed and returned back to reality, you looked straight at the millionaire, "You're…you're right."

"So, you agree to this mission?"

"Yeah…even though I still don't trust you."

"Understandably. The world isn't as black and white as you depict little badger."

Danny nodded in agreement, though was hesitant about his decision. He would have to keep his eye on the older hybrid, or find himself in the teeth of carnivorous canyon. He still feared a knife in the back any second.

It wasn't long before Sam and Tucker arrived, with as much ghost equipment they could carry with them. However, as soon as the two friends opened the door and saw Vlad with Danny again, all hell broke loose from the emotional teens.

"What is he doing here?" Sam asked angrily. She clenched her fist, almost as if she preparing the fight or at least nail Masters in the jaw.

"Yeah dude, letting your enemies to close is just screaming trouble." Tucker said, supporting Sam's side.

"Listen guys, since my powers have been acting up due to this Mindok, we're going to needs Vlad's help."

"His help!? Are you even listening to yourself Danny?" Sam questions continued and see began stomping her foot in anger.

"Sam, _naholt. Mu_ need _ko aak_ or I'm _faas mu aal funt fin lein_." Danny said. (Sam, calm down. We need his help or I'm afraid we might fail this world.)

Sam, Tucker, and Vlad all looked at each other in confusion. His mixture of English and his unknown language was quite a surprise for the trio in the room with the young halfa.

"What?" Danny asked confused, by their expressions.

"Dude, you were literally speaking two languages at once." Tucker said, pointing out what seemed apparent.

"Really?" Danny wasn't understanding, through his mind he was speaking just one language, not two, "I don't _mindol zu'u los_. (I don't think I was)

"You did it again!" Sam pointed out, "Seriously, we can't understand you!"

Danny placed his hands over his mouth and mumbled, " _Zu'u nis sahvot daar_!" (I can't believe this!)

"Whatever is happening to Daniel, is mostly caused by his connection with that book. His mind must be in sync with Vul Strin. We must hurry and get to the bottom of this before it's too late." Vlad pointed out.

"I usually wouldn't follow your lead, but this whole situation is getting to weird." Sam said, still watching Danny desperately trying to get his friends to understand him.

Vlad than transformed into Plasmius and Danny followed suit. Phantom reached over and grabbed the Vul Strin, placing into a bag, and putting it over his shoulders like a shoulder bag. He then held onto his friends and began phasing them through the floor along with Plasmius. They soon entered the basement, checked to see if the Fentons were around, and then landed by the portal gate.

" _Ruth Nii_!" Danny yelled angrily, "Why can't you guys understand _zu'u_!" (Damn it! ...me)

"Maybe Danny should leave the book here? So we can understand him?" Tucker asked the group.

"I'm afraid leaving it here unguarded is too much of a risk, since our attack last night. We'll just have to deal with Daniel's random gibberish." Plasmius said, almost insulting the young ghost.

" _Zu'u los ni ko fin_ mood for this Vlad." Danny said angrily, tapping his left foot impatiently (I'm not in the..)

"See! That statement made a little more since. Keep up the good work," Tucker said. It wasn't long before Danny gave him a nice punch into the side of his friend's arm, "Ouch! Ok! I'm sorry!" Tucker quickly rubbed his upper arm, hoping the pain would go away.

"So, Vlad where are _mu bo_." Danny asked.

"Where are we going? First, we need to head to the Far Frozen. There are a few questions I would like to ask those yetis." Vlad answered.

"Frostbite and Far Frozen?" Sam asked, "What could they know?"

"Hopefully more than us." Vlad answered, "Based off some research I did, the Far Frozen is our best bet."

"I would think Clockwork would be better." Tucker pointed out.

"I'm sure Clockwork is very knowledgeable, but most likely he won't be able to share much intel with us." Plasmius looked over at Danny, who was pacing back in forth in animosity, "We need to get going, however, or we'll run out of time."

Sam and Tucker immediately ran to the Specter Speeder and started it up. Vlad and Danny took the lead, and the two friends followed the halfas into the entrance of the Ghost Zone.

* * *

"So, it looks like we'll be having guest soon. Isn't that exciting Funrahik?" Vul Aar couldn't help, but chuckle at the abused prisoner, who hung lifeless in his domain.

She of course didn't reply, she simply stared into the empty eye sockets of her capture. His disgusting smile and the black charcoal that covered his skull was not a sight of beauty. Pure fear radiated off the villainous being, as he stood there in his Victorian styled office. He soon snapped his bony figures and a platoon of shades appeared in their usual Viking styled armor, still covered with the stain of old blood.

Vul Aar crackling grin still sent chills up Funrahiik spine, "Retrieve Phantom and Vul Strin at any cost!"

They all bowed in acceptance to their mission and began scattering through the Ghost Zone, on the hunt like a pack of wolves looking for their prey with blood seeking instincts. Ready to stick their fangs into anything that moved.

* * *

 **I think over 3,400 words is a decent length for this chapter. Hopefully it won't take me to long to post chapter six. Everyone cross your fingers that it comes quickly and procrastination doesn't come for me! Again, thank you for the reviews everyone! I do appreciate each and every one of one.**

 **~ DragonRider17**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: WO HO! NEW CHAPTER! Sorry got a little excited there (cough cough). Anyway, I wanted to share an important message with my fellow readers. Thank you for spending your time to read my silly story. I've struggled with dyslexia for my entire life as well as speech impediment problems, which makes it a challenge for me to read and write. (English class is a nightmare for me! I prefer math, if you can believe it!) I appreciate the reviews you leave and the advice you give me. It helps out a lot. Again thank you!**

 **Random Side Note: Yes, Maria's character will be important later on (hint hint nudge nudge). I also understand that the name is totally cheesy. I very bad at coming up with original, human sounding names, so sorry for making you guys suffer from bad writing! Lol xD**

 **Anyway, let's jump in chapter six, shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah blah. Except original characters, blah blah…am I forgetting anything?**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – Journey to the Far Frozen**

 _Sahloknir: The Dragon of Balance_

 _Just like Odnehviir and Nahagliiv, his origins remain a mystery. Just that he was one of the many lights during the darkened times. Rumors spread that he was once human, and upon death was given unmeasurable power to stop the wrath of darkness. His unique powers of carrying the elements of both fire and ice made him the perfect role of balance, however neither of these elemental powers, separated, could match those of the Dragon of Ice and of Fire. Why he was chosen, would remain a mystery. Though, without his presence, the bridge between world of the living and the death remain collapsed. He alone carried the weight of keeping this balance. He watched Odnehviir carry on her task in the world of the living, as well as Nahagliiv in the world of the dead._

 _When he was sealed away after the destruction caused between him and Nahagliiv, the two worlds struggled to keep their balance. It was than Pariah and his new found strength, appeared. In the beginning, he was a virtuous king, who tried to follow the path of Sahloknir by creating a balance and peace. However, just as the same fate as Nahagliiv, the king grew hungry for power and destruction. He achieved the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire, which were created of the blood of Nahagliiv, and began ruling with an iron fist. While carrying these items, the king was able to command Nahagliiv's armies of shades. He eventually tried to merge the two worlds together and rule over all. It is believed that the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire, being made from the essence of the Dragon of Fire, caused Pariah his downfall._

 _Eventually a group of ancient and powerful spirits, the same that sealed Sahloknir, appeared before Pariah and sealed him away in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. They destroyed his kingdom and left behind only his castle, where they hoped he would sleep forever._

 _Nahagliiv: The Dragon of Fire_

 _Watching over the land of the dead, his mighty flames mark him as a star in the harsh world of the spirits. Similar to Odnehviir, he roamed the lands, rarely ever staying in once place. He created peace for the spirits, making sure there was no need for them to roam to the living. His threatening appearance gave him on stern edge of command and no one questioned his decisions or ever try to start a fight with the mighty beast. He was very silent however, rarely ever spoke unless he needed to. With his amazing power of ectoplasm and fire, he fought any corruption that spawned in his world. However, the more he fought them, the more he liked it. Through his eyes it was freedom, true freedom. The ideals of justice seemed corrupt to him, following the biased views of the powerful._

 _Eventually, his actions changed. He began with giving absolute freedom to the spirits and invaded the land of the living. How he was able to avoid Sahloknir, remains one of the greatest mysteries to be solved. He soon found Odnehviir, giving a surprise attack, poisoning her, and eventually slaying her. Of course, it wasn't long before Sahloknir discovered the death of Odnehviir and her scattered ice core. Sahloknir's anger sought out Nahagliiv._

 _Sahloknir questioned his brother, "Why? Why kill Odnehviir? What could you have gained from such evil?"_

" _Of course you would not understand brother. In order to create peace, those who claim to be peace makers must be erased. Where do you think evil came from? It came from those who use power to create a fictional calamity. They eventually fall and use their power to create a biased view of justice. Don't you see? In order to achieve absolute freedom and peace, we must remove those who control it!"_

 _Sahloknir, of course, disagreed with Nahagliiv's view, "Absolute freedom and peace? What good will come from it if you let evil wander freely? Your views are corrupt! You have let the darkness control your mind!"_

" _No brother, I've just accepted the taste of freedom! Unlike you, I will create a new age with my power, where rulers are no more."_

 _Their battle lasted for what felt like a life time. No realm, the living or the dead, could avoid the destruction. Their ideals clashed. Their anger clashed. Their relationship destroyed. Blood was shed across the worlds, but progress was not being made. Their equal power could not destroy one another. Without the help of Odnehviir, Sahloknir had only one option to stop his brother. He created the group of ancient, powerful spirits to use their abilities to seal Nahagliiv into a pocket dimension. Sahloknir, than used his blood as the key to the gate of the Fire Dragon's prison._

 _With the battle finally coming to a close, the Observers took note of their destructive battle and banished Sahloknir as well._

" _Sealed away? But the balance between the two worlds will fall without my guidance!" Sahloknir yelled in anger from their decision, but they feared his power. If a holy dragon could be corrupt, so could another. For the safety of the realms, he too was sealed away. The same ancient spirits that helped him seal away his brother, also aided the Observers in sealing his own fate._

 _Odnehviir – The Dragon of Ice_

 _Guardian of the land of the living…_

"DANIEL! No reading while flying! You'll end up getting yourself killed!" Plasmius said, almost screaming into the teen's right ear.

" _Krosis_! _Krosis_! I couldn't help myself." (Sorry! Sorry!)

"Help yourself? Dear boy, have you ever heard of self-control? You might want to look into since you enjoy reading so much." It was no surprise to Danny that the older hybrid would try to be insulting, it was Vlad after all.

"Hey! Leave Danny alone! I know one time I discovered this book series and I wasn't able to put it down for almost two-"

"Thank you Sam for your support, but it's not like that. It's almost as if the book wants me to read it. Almost as if I have no control in deciding when I read it." Danny said cutting off his Goth friend and gripping onto the book. He couldn't help, but study the casing of the book and its alluring cover.

"Wow! That time I could fully understand you!" Tucker said, cutting the awkward conversation.

"Tucker I swear _wah Rah_! _Dreh ni wahl zu'u bo ko til_!" Danny said almost playfully threatening. (…to god! Don't make me come over there!)

Tucker looked blankly at his half ghost friend through the Specter Speeder, not sure what to respond to with Danny's mixed languages, "So…when's lunch?"

Sam raised an eye brow almost glaring at Tucker, "Knowing you, probably not soon enough." Sam's eyes quickly turned back to Danny who was flying along Vlad, "Danny? How's the Mindok doing?"

"Still hurts. It's making it hard to fly, but it should be falling off soon…hopefully." Danny tried to focus on flying as he slid the book back into his shoulder bag. The Ghost Zone always gave an unsettling feeling, no matter how many times he's flown through it and with the Mindok still clinging to his side, the trip was even more unsatisfying. He tried to forget about the gruesome parasite and looked over to Vlad, who was obviously lost in thought as well.

Danny than noticed he was also carrying a small book with him, "So, what's with your book?"

Vlad turned his head and noticed the curious teen pointing to his book, "Hopefully a small key to the beginning of this confusion."

"Not really answering my question fruitloop."

Vlad of course sighed, obviously not wanting to discuss too much with the obnoxious boy, "It speaks about a dragon creating the land of the Far Frozen. I'm hoping this dragon may be related to one of the dragons in the Vul Strin that you mentioned."

"I wonder if it was the _Dragon of Ice_ …" Danny mumbled in curiosity.

"Dragon of Ice?" Vlad asked

"Yeah, one of the three dragons. It watched over the land of living…at least that's what is said in the Vul Strin." Danny was surprised that he was able to say something to Plasmius. Usually the book prevented him from saying anything to anyone, but this time, there was nothing holding him back.

"Interesting."

"Look! The Realm of the Far Frozen! We finally made it!" Tucker cheered as he and Sam continued to follow the two ghosts.

They flew through the large mountains of ice and a cold breeze blew through. Danny couldn't help, but smile. Since the discovery of his ice core, the feeling of the snow and cold air was pleasing. He closed his eyes and couldn't help, but dance through the air. He tried to speed up and flew across the snow banks that covered the frozen land.

Plasmius, Sam, and Tucker, however, were not very pleased with the colder climate. They watched as the young hybrid took off ahead of them, playing in the snow like a little kid.

"Come on Daniel, there is important work that needs to be done. You can play after this end of the world crisis." Vlad spoke, while clenching his arms around himself to keep warm.

Danny popped his head from a snow bank, like a gopher popping out of the caverns underneath. Sam and Tucker couldn't help, but chuckle at the appearance of Danny with a pile of snow on his white hair and across his face. He took off into the air following his group until they came across the village of the Far Frozen people.

"Oh Great One! It is of great honor for you to have come!" Frostbite walked over and hugged Danny in an almost bone crushing grip.

"Nice…nice to see you…too Frostbite!" Danny said, in between breaths.

Vlad didn't say anything, only continued to observe. What made him curious was the polar bear like yeti's word choice, calling Daniel, Great One. Sure the boy saved the Ghost Zone and their home from Pariah Dark, but these people gave the teen such high respect almost like…

"You! Atrocious ghost are not welcomed here!" Frostbite's sweet and loving personality quickly disappeared when his eyes made contact with Vlad Plasmius. The yeti's hand began glowing with and ice formed around his arm and claws, preparing to strike.

"Wait!" Danny jumped in between Frostbite and Vlad, hoping to stop the leader of the Far Frozen's attack.

"Why defend him Great One? Is he not an archenemy of yours? And was he not the one who stole the Infi-Map?" Frostbite asked, lowering his guard.

"Um, he is and he isn't a good guy, but-"

"Then why stand in the way? I do not understand."

"He's here to help. There is some ancient evil approaching and…well…you've felt it haven't you?" Danny asked his confused friend.

"Yes, I have noticed. I feel like I've felt this darkness before, but I do not remember. How can your archenemy help our worlds, oh Great One?"

Vlad slowly stepped around Danny, trying not to give a threatening positon to the leader of the Far Frozen. He walked over and handed the book he was carrying to the yeti like creature, while still watching Frostbite's reaction with his glowing red eyes.

Frostbite, slowly but surely, turned his eyes away from the untrustworthy ghost, and began flipping through the pages. Vlad eventually spoke, "does this story by any chance sound familiar?"

"Indeed. It is from a long time ago, but how did you get his book?" Frostbite asked, "How will this information help?"

"I discovered it among some old ruins in the Ghost Zone a few years back. Anyway, The Dragon of Ice, mentioned in this story, the one that created this land, might be one of the dragons mentioned in the Vul Strin. If that's the case than-"

"The Vul Strin!?" Frostbite yelled in shock to hear the title of the book.

"Yes? Have you heard of it?" Vlad asked.

"Heard of it? Of course! An ancient and powerful book that is said to hold the history of a long forgotten past of our worlds."

Upon hearing this, Danny reached into his shoulder bag and handed the Vul Strin to Frostbite. It wasn't long for the yeti to begin flipping through the book. In shock of holding the ancient, forbidden book.

"Unfortunately, I can only read bits and pieces of the book. The language though...it can't be…but it must be…"

"Wait! You can understand some of the writing! I thought I was the only one!" Danny cheered.

The yeti slowly looked down to the boy in shock, "Great One? Can you fully read the language of the Dovah?"

"If that's what the writing there is called, than yeah."

An awkward silence fell upon the frozen lands. Frostbite couldn't help but at the halfa in shock. He was almost speechless.

"Frostbite? Are you ok?"

"I thought the Vul Strin erased everyone's knowledge…I thought no one could read the language any more…"

"Frostbite, what are you talking about?" Danny asked.

"We, the people of the Far Frozen, were somewhat protected by our goddess when the memories of the two worlds was erase. It was caused by the Vul Strin, in order to protect the worlds from the return of the unfathomable darkness. If no one knew how to free him or remember him, than everyone was safe. The Far Frozen, of course had some of those memories erased, but not all. The book, however, has far more information than we can possibly know of."

"So, the Vul Strin? Is what, like a living book?" Danny asked, continuing with the questions.

"Yes, it was created by our goddess to absorb information of the ancient times. It is literally a chamber of the lost memories of all the ghost and humans of those times."

Vlad looked very interested in this new knowledge and was absorbing every drop of it. He noted the structure of the Realm of the Far Frozen was not just to please the people of snow, but to act almost like a barrier, to protect the goddess's soldiers. At least to an extent. Did this goddess think so highly of them that she would protect some of their memories? To carry on her task to protect? The older hybrid couldn't help, but process all this new information and questions, "So, that's why those shades want the book. To figure a way to reawaken this monster you speak of. But how do they know who this beast is if their memories are erased? Were they able to read a section of the book? What kind of power does this creature of darkness have to cause everyone to forget how to resurrect him?"

Frostbite handed the book back to the young halfa's hands, "Again, I wish I could help you answer those questions Plasmius, but forgive me. I do not remember so much like I use to."

Danny held tightly on to the book and looked at Vlad with sadden eyes. Again, Danny heard a voice whispering in his mind.

" _Dreh ni fun mok naan…saraan fah fin vahzah tiid." (_ Don't say anything more…wait for the right time)

"I wish I could say more, but let's just say that Dragon of Fire, the being of darkness, is stronger than Pariah. A lot more powerful. If it gets loose, then we'll be in a world of trouble." Danny said, trying to clear up a little confusion for Vlad. The pain in his head was not as extreme as it was in the past, maybe he was getting used to it?

"I see. Than we're in luck…at least for now. As long as the enemy doesn't obtain the Vul Strin and learn to reawaken this dragon of course. All we have to do is find the leader of these goons and stop him." Vlad almost seemed confident in his plan, but then again there were too many missing steps. His sinister smile soon faded, getting lost in his own mess of a plan.

"Ok, than how to we find this leader? If one exist that is." Sam asked.

"There has to be. Someone is pulling the strings to this whole mess. Now, finding this adversary is another story."

Danny's eyes wandered toward the sky. Not much to see though, but the green swirls and twists of the Ghost Zone. It was than Danny had an idea, "What about this?" He slowly raised the left side of his uniform, revealing the Mindok, barely clinging onto the halfa's flesh.

"What about it? Besides that it looks gross as heck." Tucker said turning away is disgust.

"Wait. Maybe there is a way to find the sender. He's probably the one leading the attacks right? And the one who created…that." Sam pointed out.

"Unfortunately we don't know when it will fall off or if would even return to the sender." Vlad said in disappointment.

Danny rolled his uniform down, noticing the shock in Frostbite's eyes at the parasitic organism, "Ok than, plan B. What about the Infi-Map?"

"Yes! Of course!" Sam cheered.

Frostbite seemed hesitate, especially since what happened the time before with the Infi-Map. However, he turned around and walked into one of the many homes of the village and returned with the legendary map in hand. He seemed uninterested in handing the map away, but deep down he knew what had to be done, "Be careful Great One. Bring the map back when you are finished along with yourself as well! Such a precious gift that our goddess gave us."

"What was her name? Your goddess, I mean." Sam asked curiously.

Frostbite handed the map over and smiled at gothic teenager with such delight, "Our goddess is a being like no another. Such a power, grace, and kindness. Her name derives from the Dovah's word of power meaning _Snow that Never Dies._ Her name…was _Odnehviir."_

 _Odnehviir_

The name echoed across the village.

Danny completely froze in place, unable to move a single step. His hands grabbed onto the book so tightly, it would also be impossible to remove from his grip. His heart began pounding in his chest, wanting to escape from its cage.

 _Odnehviir_

He had read the name before. Many times, but this was the first he had ever heard it. His hands finally released the book dropping it to the ground. The impact startled his friends, as well as Vlad.

"Dude, you ok?" Tucker asked, reaching over Danny's shoulder. But, as soon as his hand touched the ghost's shoulder to give support, he repelled instantly and yelled in pain. Noticing a burn on his hand with layers of ice scattered across his palm.

"Tucker! Are you ok?" Sam asked, leaning over to see the boy's hand, "Danny? What are you doing?"

No response came. No sign of concern or apologies came. Just silence from the hybrid. Suddenly, the book began to glow a strange, blue hue and shook violently trying to move. Ice continued to form around Danny in a sphere like pattern, as he stood their motionless like a statue. A strong wind quickly picked up and the ground shook in anger.

"DANNY!" Sam and Tucker called out to their friend, but nothing came.

"Hurry! We must take shelter!" Frostbite yelled, calling to the village.

"We can't leave him like this!" Sam said in distress. She looked over and finally saw the boy moving slowly toward them. Blue eyes shined brightly from Danny, as ice continued to form around him. He walked over slowly, reaching a hand out toward them.

" _Fen…kos…win."_ Danny mumbled in an almost trance like state. ( _Must…be…whole_ )

"Danny! Wake up!" Tucker yelled through the storm.

" _Fen…kos…win."_

"Please Danny! You have to stop!" Sam again tried.

" _Fen…kos…win."_ He reached his hand out toward them, trying to fight back his control.

"I'm sorry Danny." Vlad stood behind Danny and charged up an electric attack the best he could in the blizzard. He quickly teleported from sight when Danny turned around to look. But, by the time Danny tried to face the original position where Vlad was, the older hybrid appeared between him and his friends, and dove his fist into the lower abdomen of Danny.

Danny froze, hunched over. A small amount of blood spilled from the side of his lips. The storm quickly subsided and clear. The ice began following off the suffering teen. His eyes calmly reverted back to his sharp, neon green eyes. The book beside him stopped shaking and the hue died down.

Danny couldn't help, but fall over, only to be caught in the clutches of his archenemy. His eyes blankly stared into the vibrant red eyes of Vlad while partly laying in the snow. His eyes drifted, putting the young teen into a slumber, "Rest for now little badger. You'll have some explaining to do shortly."

* * *

 **Chapter 6! Nice and early for everyone.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this little fun and exciting chapter. Mostly a lot of explaining, but will all come fully together toward the end of the story.**

 **But, what do you think happened to Danny? How is he connected to Odnehviir? Find out in the next chapter! Or the one following that! Or the one following that one! Or hopefully in this story!**

 **~ DragonRider17**


End file.
